Cold Nights
by thewinchestersandcastiel
Summary: Its cold in the bunker, and Dean offers Cas somewhere to sleep. (Bed sharing is my weakness uwu)
1. Chapter 1

The bunker wasn't exactly warm at night. Sam and Dean had tried countless times to fix the heating but to no avail. So when Castiel moved in as a human, naturally he was shocked to have to find warmth elsewhere, other than his bed the brothers had provided him. His room only consisted of a single bed, a set of drawers and a small, wooden table. However, it was one of the only rooms in the bunker with a window, and this made the room that bit colder.

His search led him to eventually knock on Dean's bedroom door, in hope of an extra sheet or two. He knocked quietly on the door, careful not to wake the youngest Winchester in the next room, and heard a rustling on the other side.

"It's 12:00, what do you want?" Dean sounded fairly pissed off as he opened the door, thinking it was his brother, but he didn't seem too surprised when he saw the fallen angel.

"Hello, Dean" His friends eyes softened when he saw Cas helplessly clutching a pillow for warmth in the doorway.

"Hey, Cas, what's up?" Dean was blocking the way into his bedroom, wearing only a T-shit and boxers, smiling warmly at his friend.

"Sorry to bother you at this hour, but erm... I was wondering if I could borrow a sheet. If that's okay..." Cas replied. He peered over his friends shoulder into the comfortable looking bedroom that Dean had made so very his.

"Oh, sorry buddy, I only have one... But you're welcome too it" He answered, pitying the smaller man shivering on the doorway.

"No, I can't do that, you would be as cold as I am," Castiel said with slight disappointment in his eyes, "Goodnight, Dean." But before Cas had the time to turn away, a warm hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him inside the room.

"Cas, you can't sleep when you're freezing cold, You're shivering!" They were both standing by Dean's bed now, and Castiel gazed over to the very warm looking bed.

"Then what do you propose then, Dean? I have nowhere else to sleep" Cas replied, sounded slightly fed up.

"'Course you do! My bed is big enough for the two of us" The blond suggested with a grin. Castiel was looking at him a disbelieving look.

"Doesn't this break the rule of 'personal space'?"

"Well... this is an exception, we can't have you freezing to death now" Dean walked over to one side of the bed and gestured for his friend to do the same.

"Dean, the possibility of me freezing to death in my bed is extremely low" Despite his arguments against the idea, he found himself walking round to the other side of the bed to Dean.

"Stop moaning, get in" Dean sounded adamant as he settled himself beneath the duvet. Neither of them said anything as the were getting comfy, and they left a reasonable gap between them, just enough for it not to be weird.

"I'm turning the light off now" Dean said quietly, as he reached over to the small lamp on his bedside table.

"Okay, goodnight Dean, and thank you" Cas replied sleepily.

"And you Cas."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up to the sound of breathing next to him. There was a body pressed up against him, and his arms were wrapped around a solid form. Opening his eyes, Dean saw the fallen angel sleeping peacefully, facing the the wall. Deans brain went into automatic freak out. He was in bed, with a dude, cuddling him. Shit. What would Sam say? What will Cas say when he wakes up to find them in this very... awkward position? Closing his eyes again, he forced himself to calm down, how long had he wanted this? Longer than he could remember to be honest.

Pushing away the 'freak out' thoughts from his mind, he focused on the positives. He was very comfortable, warm and safe. The nightmares seemed to have disappeared last night, which gave him the best sleep in years. And he had his arms around his favourite angel.

He couldn't help but let the negative thoughts creep in. What if Cas got angry? What if he didn't want to to speak to Dean again? He would just have to wait and see.

It wasn't long before Castiel started stirring, he yawned and shuffled back against dean, making a content sound. Dean held his breath and hoped that Cas wouldn't bolt upright any second and run out the room. But that didn't happen. In fact quite the opposite happened.

The smaller man turned around in Deans arms and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I could practically hear you thinking... are you, erm, okay with this?" Cas questioned, smirking slightly.

"Err, yes! I mean, totally, its fine. Erm, h-how did you sleep?" Dean felt an idiot, tripping over his words made him sound like a fucking teenager.

"It was great... When you say, 'its fine', you mean you are okay with _this_?"Cas asked as he snuggled his head into the crook of Deans neck. The Winchester could feel Castiel's hair tickling his cheek and he was sure his heart was going to thump right out of his chest. Why was he so nervous? He's a Winchester, he's not supposed to get all cuddly with guys and talk about his feelings. And why on Earth was Castiel being so... forward?

Castiel noticed that Dean had tensed up, and backed away quickly, "I apologise, that was out of character, I was under the influence that you erm, felt the same way"

"Shit, no, Castiel, its fine really, I... I kinda liked it?" He reached out and pulled the fallen angel flush against him, "stay." They both relaxed in each others arms, listening to the other breathing softly.

A few minutes passed, the two men getting more and more comfortable with the situation. "I never told you this, but, I've been wanting this for, well years now..." Deans confession was whispered in his friends ear, as if he was too ashamed, or embarrassed to say it any louder, "And I know out lives aren't really cut out for anything more then what we are now, but... what I'm saying is, erm, I'd like to do this more often, if you catch my drift..."

"Dean, you shouldn't be embarrassed about how you feel, if it makes you any more assured, I would like this more often too" The fallen angel said with a fond smile.

"Okay, that's good I suppose. I'm just not used to getting up close with another dude, but you're... different" Dean looked at Castiel and thought he could drown in the blue oceans of his eyes, the 5 o'clock shadow was somehow very appealing to him and those lips... words could not describe them.

"I'll take that as a compliment, can we go back to sleep now?" Dean chuckled at his friends reply and snuggled closer. The men fell asleep with their legs tangles together, and arms wrapped tightly around one another.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Dean and Castiel had both woken up for the second time that morning, it was already 1:00 in the afternoon. Cas had gone back to his own room to have a shower and get dressed, while Dean went downstairs to prepare some breakfast.

"Er, Dean, where's Cas?" Sam asked as he entered the kitchen, he had apparently had already gone for his jog, and was practically dripping sweat.

"Heya, Sammy! I think he's in the shower, have a good jog?" Dean sounded strangely happy to Sam, and by the look on the younger brothers face, he knew something was up.

"What's up with you? You're all, happy..." Dean grinned at his brother but didn't say a word.

While Sam was trying to think of what could have made his brother this excitable after the week they've had, Castiel came into the kitchen, also with a wide smile painted on his face.

"Alright, give it up, what's going on?" Dean and Cas both eyed Sam, with faces that said 'I have no idea what you are talking about'.

"Dunno what you're on about Sammy, cant we be happy in this place?"

"Not when there's a reason that I don't know about behind it, no."

"Sam, we will tell you later, would you like a coffee?" Cas asked politely, while standing weirdly close to Dean.

"I'm fine, thanks" Sam replied, walking into the library slowly, "I will find out what's going on"

When the older Winchester and the former angel were left alone, they both started giggling uncontrollably. They sat, eating and talking comfortably with no disruptions, until they had finished what they had on their plates. Even with one night in the same bed, and a few confessions, multiple things had changed between them. They sat unreasonably close to each other, legs pressed together. Eye contact had gone from something platonic, to something slightly more.

"When should we tell him?" Cas asked, out of the blue.

"Tell him what exactly?" Dean replied rolling his eyes slightly.

"About _us_...?

"I don't really think that there's much to tell at the moment, I mean, what would I say? 'Hey Sam me and Cas cuddled for a bit this morning'?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Dean knew that he had said the wrong thing. Cas looked so hurt as he stood up and made his way to his room.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that! Come back, please!" Dean quickly got out of his chair and started jogging after the former angel.

"If you really feel that way then why don't you _make_ it something more?" Cas abruptly turned to face his friend. When Dean caught up with him and paused to catch his breath, he took a step towards the shorter man, crowding into his personal space.

"Fine." Dean leant down slightly to capture Castiel's lips with his own. Cas froze suddenly, but soon relaxed and started kissing back softly. The kiss was slow, and innocent, no tongue, just the feel of their lips moving together.

After a few seconds, they broke away and leant their foreheads together.

"Now can we tell Sam?" Cas asked in a hushed tone.

"Oh, you don't need to tell me anything," Both men shot away from each other and looked at Sam with wide eyes, "Don't worry guys, I approve" He sauntered off with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Dean looked back at his fallen angel, shrugged and laced their hands together.

This isn't the end, I have some ideas for their domestic life 3 Thanks for reading :)


End file.
